This invention relates to hydromassage type appliances which are battery operated. More particularly this invention relates to a portable compact immersible hydromassage or whirlpool type product which includes control circuitry. The motor of the product is activated in either a continuous or pulsing manner, and electrical shutdown of the device is provided when the rechargeable battery has discharged below a predetermined level.
In the past, whirlpool or hydromassage type appliances were usually rather bulky and powered through a line cord coupled to an associated AC outlet. Such products typically mounted over the side of the tub or were integrally formed with the tub.
In a battery powered portable cordless hydromassage appliance, it is most important from a life of product point of view, as well as consumer satisfaction point of view, not to over discharge the battery. Excessive discharge may cause an irreversible chemical reaction in the battery and render the battery incapable of recovering, by charging, to full battery capacity. Further, in such a compact hydromassage system, it is important that the system be safe, yet remain compact and provide sufficient output features such as a pulsed output.